Paranoia
by SilverMoonStar
Summary: (This is a Chanllenge) Liz leaves Roswell not being able to deal with T/M, Faith dies and Liz is the Slayer
1. Prologue

Title: Paranoia  
  
Author: Shell  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Roswell belongs to Melinda Metz, Jason Katims. Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, they both belong to UPN. Angel also belongs to Joss but he belongs to the Frog  
  
Summary: 1. Liz leaves not being able to handle Tess(yuck!) and Max  
  
2. Faith dies  
  
3. Liz goes to either LA or Sunnydale  
  
4. Liz is next slayer  
  
5. Returns to Roswell changed  
  
6. Wears revealing clothes, has pierced belly button, and alien symbol tattoo  
  
7. LA and Sunnydale gang all comes to Roswell to help Liz with some big badie  
  
8. Max jealous of Liz and male member of above people  
  
9. Tess to be revealed as a murderous tramp and bad guy  
  
10. Must have a happy M/L ending  
  
Feedback: Yes  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
In every generation there is a Chosen One  
  
She alone will stand against the  
  
Vampires,  
  
The Demons,  
  
and the Forces of Darkness  
  
She is The Slayer....  
  
8 years ago Buffy Summers died even though it was only for a few seconds her successor Kendra was called.  
  
7 years ago Kendra died. She was replaced by Faith.  
  
2 years ago Faith died. Now there is a new Slayer.  
  
Today is September 23, 2003 I am Liz Parker The Chosen One, I am...The Slayer....  
  
  
  
Liz puts her pen down and looks out the window at the WELCOME TO THE STATE OF ARIZONA sign as the Bus passes it.  
  
Liz picks her pen back up and continues to write  
  
  
  
...Today's an anniversary of sorts for me 3 years and 5 days ago I died...It's a day I'll never forget. Me and my Best Fri...Maria DeLuca were waiting table at my parents Diner The Crashdown when 2 men started arguing one of them had a gun and I was shot...then I was saved by the most beautiful man in the world, The love of my life, when I looked into his eyes I was able to see his soul and he mines. I bet you're saying if we were so much in love why am I on a bus all alone right? Well you see the reason Max was able to save me was because he, his sister Isabel and best friend Michael were aliens...that's how Max was able to heal me. And after some conflict with our friends and with each other we finally got together, our friends even got together and it was the happiest time in my life...until she came along, Tess Harding Max's destined mate. In the beginning we were fine Max assured me I was his Destiny...I was the one he chose and I was even foolish enough to believe him. We survived Sheriff Valenti and he became an ally, we survived the FBI got Max away from the White Room killed Pierce and put Nasedo their protector in his place everything was fine until we saw the message. The message from his mother making everything Tess said real for me...to real I was not only standing in the front of Max's destiny with Tess he had a whole planet to worry about...so I walked away, he tried to stop me but I walked away. I left Roswell for the summer hoping my time away would help Max realize his Destiny, but I was really hoping the time away would help me get over Max.  
  
When I returned in the fall I had convinced myself it was over him, that I could be around him with out my pulse quickening, look into his eyes with out melting...but just in case instead of taking my job back at the Crashdown I tired out for the assistant job to Congress-Women Vanessa Whittaker. Even then I was standing there minding my own business waiting for Vanessa to show up and here he comes walking down the freakin street...Thank God Vanessa showed up before he had a chance to say anything. For there on I ignored him as best I could, I was lucky to only have 2 class with him so if he tried to stop me I would rush to my next class, and when I saw him in the halls I would go the other way, And since I didn't work at the Crashdown anymore I didn't see him after school. But of course Destiny had to prove to be the bitch that she was and have the very woman I was working for be one of Max's enemies again pulling me into the Alien Conspiracy. But it was handled and went on doing what I was doing Max never gave up though he even began to wear me down, and I couldn't have that. Maria on high because her relationship with Michael was going great dragged me and my other best friend Alex to some psychic named Madame Vivian....  
  
  
  
Liz stopped writing to wipe a tear off the page.  
  
  
  
...Madame Vivian told me that the man I love would chose me, that's all I needed to hear to break the rest of the barriers I had up against Max...and she was right. Max chose me...and it lead to our deaths, the deaths of our friends...everyone. You see a Max from 14 years in the future came to me telling me our future though happy at first it would eventually lead up to The End of the World. So I had to make present Max, my Max fall out of love with me which would push him to Tess. So I arranged for Max to see me in bed with Kyle my ex-boyfriend and it broke his heart, but it didn't push him part of him knew I would never betray him that way so I had to continue to lie to him and he finally gave up...he finally gave up and he moved to her.  
  
But put of me still had hope that we would find our way back to each other. I knew it was wrong but I still hoped, as the months passed we became friends or tried to we just seemed to get farther and farther apart and him closer to Tess because of what I did. But a part of me still had hope that same part of me wanted to tell him the truth, tell him it was all a set-up and I almost did in Vegas ironically enough I almost told him in the place we would have gotten married...but I didn't I was good Lil Lizzie Parker and kept my secret to keep the world safe no matter what it was doing to me. But I still kept hope that some how he would find out the truth I even hoped that Maria would slip and he would come to me and tell me everything would be ok...but that hope was shattered when I saw him kissing Tess at the Prom...A prom he went to with me!!! That when I realized it was over that we would never get back what we had, he had excepted his destiny, we could only be friends. Seeing him with her drove me insane but I was willing to deal if I couldn't have him they way I wanted I would try to be his friend. But all of that was shattered...when Alex was killed. The Police said it was suicide, I knew Alex would never commit suicide, I knew something was wrong, I tried to convince Valenti but he didn't believe me, so I ran to the only person I knew would believe I ran Max, and he believed me, he knew Alex would never commit suicide. I also knew it wasn't an accident Put I couldn't prove it then I found the tickets, the tickets to a Beth Orton concerts the day of his funeral.  
  
So I called a meeting telling everyone that Valenti and Hanson were going to declare Alex's death a suicide and like me the group knew it was truth, but then HE turned on me saying maybe it was truth maybe Alex did kill himself. I told him I thought he was MURDERED, murdered by one of HIS enemies. Then Michael and Isabel turned not wanting to except they were the cause, Maria my own best friend didn't even back me up. I showed them the Beth Orton tickets Tess said they didn't mean anything, and he agreed with her. HE took that BITCHES side over MINE. That was it for me our friendship was over. My friendship with all of them was over. I investigated Alex's death, I found out what ever happened it happened during his supposed trip to Sweden. It was on my way to Sweden when I found out he had never gone. I gotten take it to Max, Michael, or Isabel because they probably still wouldn't have believed me. I couldn't take it to Maria cause she thought I should be crying and mopping like she was. So I was on my own and I intended to find out what happened to my best friend. That was until I found out what happened while I was on my way to Sweden investigating the death of Alex, Max was busy fucking that bitch and that broke me, After all he said all he did I still loved him...and I couldn't go on...So I left Roswell...I couldn't deal with them, I couldn't deal with anything...Not even finding out the truth about what happened to Alex...  
  
  
  
Liz put down her pen and looked out the window. The bus passed by a WELCOME to TUCSON sign  
  
"Almost there" Liz said to herself  
  
Liz begins to write again.  
  
  
  
...So I ran, I took the near $3,000 I took out the bank to go to Sweden, and ran. I had to find a place where no one would fine me...not even my parents which meant Florida was out, So I went to LA I didn't know why at the time something just pulled me there. I changed my name, I rented a dirty little rat infested apartment, not that I couldn't afford better I just didn't care. I even started working at a dingy little dive 2 blocks away from it...You probably think I'm some kind of idiot trying to run away from my past yet work in a Diner and your probably right. But sometime it felt like the walls were closing in I needed some where to go, besides Joe the owner was nice he took care of me and didn't ask any question.  
  
As the months passed I became less and less like the Liz Parker I use to be. I started wearing chopped shirts and tight leather pants, My attitude changed the slim balls that frequented the Diner stopped hounding I was no longer the frightened little girl they picked on. I even got a tattoo shaped like the swirl on the neck lace I found with the Pod- Squad kinda like a good bye to sweet little Liz funny thing about that was I got it over my heart :evil. I also got a guitar on my right shoulder blade in honor of Alex it was the less I could do since I let him down.  
  
A year passed I had buried all my feeling away, the betray, the pain. All that Destiny crap was far away from me until my own slapped me in the face...  
  
One night while I was working home from the diner all of a sudden I started getting these cramps I didn't understand why my period wasn't for another 2 weeks before I had a chance to think about it I was attacked by these guys. They had ridges on there faces and fangs...I was freaked. I threw something at them and ran but they were to fast and I ran into an alley it was I Dead End, It was like it came out of no where, I could have sworn that alley lead to the street but it didn't matter they had me trapped. I couldn't believe my freakin eyes these guys were vampires and they were about to BITE ME, In all my fright the old Liz Parker kicked in and said If there were Aliens why couldn't there be vampires. But my thoughts were cut short when one of them bit me as the blood drained out my body my life began to flashes before my eyes. Me and Maria...me, Maria, and Alex...Me and Max...Max just as I was about to loss consciousness I felt the vampire ripped off me. A tall brown haired girl ran over to me she introduced herself as Cordelia as she tended my wound I watched as 3 guys fought off the vampires that attacked me. I went to thank them 2 of the guys introduced themselves as Gunn and Wesley the other had his back to me. I went over to thank him Cordelia, Gunn, and Wesley tried to stop me but I pulled away. He told me to leave him only but I refused to...when I got him to face me I found out why he was like the guys who attacked me...A vampire...and I fainted.  
  
When I woke up I was in an old run down room at first I thought I was in my apartment and what happen was all a dream. Then I found a matchbook on the dresser that said Hyperion Hotel. Everything about that night came rushing back...VAMPIRES I had to get out of there but those damn cramps came back and I was doubled over in pain when Cordelia came into the room she called for Wesley and Gunn to help me down the stairs, as I went the more my stomach hurt.  
  
When we got downstairs Gunn and Wesley helped me to a chair and Cordelia went to get me some water the other guy was standing in the corner without the ridges and the fangs he was kinda cute. After I drank my water the old rational Liz Parker kicked in and started asking question. According to Wesley I was something called a Vampire Slayer and though Angel was an Vampire he had a soul...Of course I didn't believe a word he said that was until Angel attacked me and I sent him flying half way across the room. In shock I listened as Wesley told me about my heritage telling me about Faith my successor who had issues and betrayed her calling but was killed in Jail before she really had a chance to repent for the things she did. He told me about Kendra the Slayer before Faith who was killed like all Slayers were in the line of duty. And then her told me about Buffy Summers whose death for a few seconds is the reason why there are 2 Slayers now and even though she recently died and was resurrected the Slayer line no longer runs thorough her so no new Slayer would come from her death.  
  
And I believed them like I said If Aliens are real why can't Vampire, Demons, and the forces of Darkness be. So I quite my job at the Diner and moved into the Hotel with Angel so I could begin my training. At first I was a little closed off I excepted my Destiny but that didn't mean I had to be friends with any of them but after awhile they got to me and we all became good friends. Eventually some Big Apocalypse thing was going down and I finally got a chance to meet Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander, Tara, Anya, and Spike who are affectionately known as the Scooby Gang except for Spike who swears he doesn't like any of us rolling eyes  
  
Buffy, Cordy, Wills, Tara, and Anya are like my sisters now. Angel, Xander, Wesley, Gunn, and Spike are like my over protective big Brothers and Giles is a father to us all. But out of all of then me and Buffy are the closes not just because were both Slayers. We've both been in love with tall, dark, handsome, brooding men and were hurt by it. Our relationship is kinda like what mines and Maria was but closer. Buffy was the one that told me Carpe diem... Seize the moment, 'cause tomorrow you might be dead. And she was right that when I got my belly ring it wasn't for Max, it wasn't for Alex, It was for me. I had moved on pass Roswell, left all those so called friend behind to my family. I even got my GED I said good-bye to the LA gang, thanked them for everything and moved to Sunnydale since Buffy mom died and then she died she felt alone, Even though Willow and Tara lived there they didn't understand. So me and Buffy became like real sisters I started at UC Sunnydale and Buffy was in a majority of my class since she quite after her Mom's death, Giles trained and was like a father to both of us everything was peaches and cream, as Buffy would say.  
  
But even though Giles was like a Father to me I still missed my parents and Buffy knew it so she tried to convince me to go see them, The whole gang would come so if something went down with the Pod-Squad they would be there. Spike even threaten to kill them if they tried anything...or "Kill the bloody wankers" as Spike would put it. But I declined....  
  
  
  
Liz looks up to see the WELCOME TO ROSWELL sign pass her window.  
  
  
  
...That was until I found out my parents were killed in a car accident...So what was the point in going now. But Buffy some how convinced me to face my past so I could finally get over it...Buffy wasn't going to let it go, she might I have been sweet blonde, bubbly, cheerleader type on the outside, but she was the Vampire Slayer way more powerful then me so I packed, everyone offered to come but I said no this was something I needed to deal with. Before I left Angel gave me this very Journal I'm writing in now. I had stopped writing in my Journal a long time ago don't ask me how he knew. I'm glad he did though this is something I have missed...  
  
  
  
"Here we are Roswell, New Mexico Home of the Alien Cover up" the Bus Driver bellowed.  
  
Liz smiled to herself "You don't know the half of it"  
  
  
  
...So here I am back in Roswell, No longer Lil Lizzie Parker from the Diner, I'm Liz Parker The Vampire Slayer.  
  
  
  
Liz closed her journal, picked up her bags and got off the Bus.  
  
  
  
TBC~ So what do you think...and Yes I know I was rambling 


	2. Part 1

Part 1  
  
  
  
Crashdown  
  
  
  
The Pod-Sqaud all dressed in black have gathered at the Crashdown to mourn the deaths of Jeff & Nancy Parker.  
  
"I still can't believe they're gone" Maria whispers quitely to herself as she picks up a rag and begins to wipe of the counter.  
  
"It's gonna to be ok" Michael said as he hugs Maria  
  
"What am I supposed to do?...I can't run this place without them" she said turning into Michael's hug.  
  
"I wish Liz were here she didn't get a chance to say good-bye" Valenti says to no one in particular  
  
"Liz Parker!! No longer deserves to be here..."  
  
"Maria she's you best friend" Valenti said to his step-daughter  
  
"...she left us!!! She left her parents, they died a long time ago and it's all HER fault" Maria yelled pulling away from Michael  
  
"It's our fault..." a voice behind Maria whispers  
  
Maria turns around to look at Max "What?"  
  
Lifting his head to look at Maria "It's out fault...we drove her away...I drove her away"  
  
"Max it's not your fault" Tess said lying her hand on Max's shoulder  
  
"Isn't it..." shrugging her hand of as he gets up "She told me...us Alex was murdered and we didn't believe her...I didn't believe her because I couldn't handle Alex...any of you being killed cause you knew me"  
  
"But she just ran out on us when we needed her, she ran out on me..." Maria yells.  
  
"If I was her I would have ran out on us to..." Isabel said speaking up for the first time "I was never really good friends with Liz but she was always there for us and we turned our backs on her...we probably still wouldn't' have believed her if Tess didn't find out Nikolas killed Alex, and killed him for before he could get to you or Kyle"  
  
AN: I know you guys are saying what the f*ck go with it for now  
  
  
  
Maria turns towards Tess "I never thanked you for that, I know we've never been like friends because of Liz, but Thank you"  
  
"No prob...Maria you shouldn't blame Liz she did the only thing she could at the time"  
  
"Yeah and that was leave town without telling anyone, not calling anyone not even her own parents, worrying everyone to death thinking she might be died" Maria say bitterly  
  
"Maria..."  
  
"No Dad Maria's right, Liz just ran away like Buddha said "To conquer..."  
  
"Kyle please spare us the freakin Buddhist crap"  
  
Everyone turned towards to the familiar voice to find Liz Parker standing at the door wearing tight black jeans, with a white baby tee and a leather jacket and what seems to be a belly ring.  
  
"Liz?" Max whispered  
  
  
  
Liz POV  
  
  
  
"After I got off the bus, I headed to Philip Evans office. I knew if my parents left me any papers Philip Evans would have them.  
  
As I made my way there, I had to deal with the whispers of the townspeople and with my Slayer hearing it was kinda hard to ignore. I kept hearing things like....  
  
'Is that Liz Parker?...What has she done to herself?...How dare she come back after all this time...'  
  
All I had to say was shove off you bloody wankers...ok I've been hanging out with Spike waaay to long...I thought to myself smiling  
  
Philip Evans was surprised to see me like everyone else, Luckily he kept it short and sweet and business like...Telling me since I was around my parents left the Crashdown to Maria...  
  
Oh that was going to change I thought to myself  
  
...But Maria was only in charge to I returned so now that I'm back, Phil handed me the deed told me everything I needed to know. And I headed to the Crashdown already knowing what I was going to do with it...  
  
I got to the Crashdown to find the whole Pod-Squad there as Buff would say just peachy And with my Slayer hearing I could hear the topic of conversation was me even peachier. I listened for awhile as Maria had the nerve to say I turned my back on her, and that I was right and that little bastard Nikolas killed Alex, but I still was wrong for leaving.  
  
And just as Kyle was about to spew some Buddhist crap, I walked in wearing tight black pants, white baby tee, and the black leather jacket Angel gave me, totally not something old Liz Parker would wear.  
  
They turned around shocked to see me...shocked to see how I've changed.  
  
He whispers my name, God how I've missed that voice.  
  
  
  
Crashdown  
  
  
  
"Liz" Max whispers as he gets up to embrace her  
  
Liz decks him and sends him flying into the near by table. Everyone is shocked, I grin.  
  
"Max!!" Tess yells running over to him  
  
Pushing her away as he rubs his jaw "Liz...what?.."  
  
Before he could finish his sentence Liz cuts  
  
"Thanks for watching the Crashdown while I was gone, you can leave now" Liz said unemotionally  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are!!!..."  
  
Liz turns to Maria  
  
"...You show up after 3 years, without any word that you were alive, punch Max and take charge"  
  
"Is your last name Parker?"  
  
They look at her silently  
  
"Then leave" she turning around and heading towards the back  
  
"Who the hell was that" Michael said as they all watch her leave  
  
  
  
TBC~ So I sorta ramble again deal :P, I know I said the Scoobies and LA gang were coming in this part. Sorry they will be in next part. 


	3. Part 2

Part 2  
  
  
  
One week later  
  
  
  
It seems where ever a Slayer goes the forces of darkness follow. In the last week there had been 4 missing people reports, rumor had it was just a bunch of teens playing around, But something didn't seem right so Liz had Willow hack into the Roswell PD computer system. It seems all 4 bodies were found with 2 deep punctures wounds in their necks and all the blood drained from their bodies, 2 of the bodies also mysteriously disappeared from the morgue.  
  
Which meant Liz had some patrolling to do, the Scooby Gang offered to come down. Liz told then there was no reason to have a wiggin just a couple of vamps she could handle it on her own.  
  
So here she was roaming around the bad side of town with stake in hand.  
  
It was an hour or so after sunset Liz had checked all the warehouses and old abandoned building within the city limits to see if she could catch the vamps before they had risen but she was to late, so she decided to check out UFOnics if the vamps were anywhere it was there trying to get there meal for the night.  
  
  
  
UFOnics  
  
  
  
Heads turned as she entered the club.  
  
  
  
...Put me in the hospital for nerves  
  
And then they had to commit me  
  
You told them all i was crazy  
  
They cut off my legs now i'm an amputee, god damn you  
  
  
  
Liz was clad in traditional slay wear, black pants, tank top, leather jacket. Eyes watched her as she walked up to the bar.  
  
  
  
I'm not sick but i'm not well  
  
And i'm so hot cause i'm in hell  
  
I'm not sick but i'm not well  
  
And it's a sin to live so well  
  
  
  
"What's your drink?" the bartender asked  
  
"Strawberry Margarita" Liz said absently to the bartender as she scanned the room for any vamps  
  
"Here you go" the bartender said handing her, her drink  
  
"Thanks" she said as she took a sip it was non-alcoholic she didn't need a buzz while she was on patrol.  
  
  
  
I wanna publish zines  
  
And rage against machines  
  
I wanna pierce my tongue  
  
It doesn't hurt, it feels fine  
  
The trivial sublime  
  
I'd like to turn off time  
  
And kill my mind  
  
You kill my mind  
  
  
  
Liz missed bronzin it with the Scoobies. The music was ok but UFOnics wasn't nothing like the Bronze. That's why she decided to turn the Crashdown into a club. It wouldn't take much take the booths out, gets some different table's, different lighting...Liz stopped in mid thought when her spider sense went off.  
  
  
  
Paranoia paranoia  
  
Everybody's coming to get me  
  
Just say you never met me  
  
I'm going underground with the moles  
  
Hear the voices in my head  
  
I swear to god it sounds like they're snoring  
  
But if you're bored then you're boring  
  
The agony and the irony, they're killing me  
  
  
  
Liz turned around just in time to see a group of vampires leave with some girls 2 of the vamps she recognized as the missing bodies Jeremy Miller and Scott March. She finished her drink and went after them. A pair of eyes that hadn't stopped watching her since she came in followed her out.  
  
  
  
I'm not sick but i'm not well  
  
And i'm so hot cause i'm in hell  
  
I'm not sick but i'm not well  
  
And it's a sin to live so well  
  
Harvey Danger- Flagpole Sitta  
  
  
  
Alley Behind the Bar  
  
  
  
Liz got there just as the vampires were about to feed on the girls.  
  
She grabs one of the vampires and throws him against a wall, The other 3 turn towards her.  
  
  
  
"Hey I hope I'm not missing all the fun"  
  
"Slayer" One of the vampires growled as they attack her  
  
  
  
The vampires circle Liz, forgetting about the girls. Jeremy roars from behind Liz, she pulls a stake from inside her shirt. He attacks but Liz neatly jams the stake through his heart, he falls back and turns to dust.  
  
The 3 vampires left and the 4 girls stand shocked.  
  
"He was young and stupid" Said one of the bigger vampires who Liz guessed was the leader.  
  
"Go" Liz said to the girls  
  
"Don't go far" The Leader said to girls as the ran out the alley  
  
The Leader of the vampires attacked Liz first, Liz sends him staggering with a roundhouse kick.  
  
Scott and the other vampire attack. She sends the vamp flying against the wall with a punch and stakes Scott.  
  
The Leader Vamp growls comes at her and swings, Liz ducks the punch and comes up behind him. He tries to back handed her, but Liz blocks and grabs his arm giving him 3 swift kicks to the stomach.  
  
The other vamp seeing that Liz is winning runs out of the alley leaving his buddy behind.  
  
"Awww looks like you've ran out of friends" Liz taunts  
  
He growls angrily at her and lunges Liz sends a stake to his heart turning him to dust.  
  
  
  
Street  
  
  
  
The vamp is running through the streets trying to escape Liz who he knows is chasing after him when he runs into someone.  
  
"Follow me" the person says  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Do you wanna live?"  
  
The vamp looks behind him scared and follows the mysterious person who we are going to go X.  
  
Liz stops in the middle and looks around trying to sense the vamp.  
  
"Damn I lost him" She takes one last look around and heads back home.  
  
  
  
Factory  
  
  
  
X takes the vamp to an abandoned factory.  
  
The vamp still in no longer in game face looks around the factory then at the person who brought him there.  
  
"Who are you?" The vamp asked  
  
"Doesn't matter...all that matter is that we want the same thing" X looks at the vamp strangely  
  
"The Slayer...she killed Marcus and the fledglings"  
  
X looks taken a back for a moment then continues "Yeah well I want her dead...and the only one that can tell me about...whatever she is, is you...what is your name?" X demanded  
  
"Thomas...you mean you don't know what she is?...You don't smell human and all demons know about the Slayer"  
  
"Slayer...right" X said still not knowing what Thomas was talking about  
  
X silently tries to absorb everything.  
  
"Well how do will stop her? You friends were...turned to...dust, and you ran scared so obviously...you...you can't stop her"  
  
"Well there is one way...But why should I even help you, you don't even know what a Slayer is, You don't even know what I am...do you?" Thomas said vamping out as he walks threateningly towards X.  
  
  
  
X backs up as Thomas advances.  
  
"Your make a nice little snack since Slayer made me miss my dinner"  
  
X seeing a piece of wood on the floor sends it flying at Thomas chest.  
  
Thomas looks down at his chest shocked.  
  
X regaining composure says "Don't EVER underestimate me"  
  
Thomas looks at X is fear and defangs.  
  
"Now how can I get rid of the Slayer?" X said turning the tables on Thomas and walking threateningly towards him.  
  
"The...the...Or...Order...of Taraka" Thomas stutters in fear  
  
"What!?!" X now has Thomas up against the wall  
  
Thomas shrinks back in fear "The Order of Taraka...they're a group of bounty hunter no matter how many the Slayer kills they...they will keep coming after her.  
  
"Perfect" X said smiling  
  
  
  
One week later  
  
Las Cruces University  
  
  
  
Maria was sitting in the Quad waiting for the rest of the Pod-Squad to show up.  
  
Max just getting out of his Business Law class and Michael from his Art class, They head over to Maria.  
  
"What's going on?" Michael said bending down to give Maria a kiss  
  
"Wait to the rest of the gang gets here"  
  
Max and Michael exchanged looks.  
  
Isabel finally reached the Quad just getting out of her Media Class, then Kyle from his Mysticism: East & West class , and finally Tess from her Theater class.  
  
Tess sits down next to Max, he stiffens his shoulders "Something wrong Tess" he says dryly  
  
"Mr, Stewart said my acting 'lacked depth'"  
  
"So what's the problem Maria what's up?" Max asked  
  
"Liz has gone TO far"  
  
"Maria...don't start this again" Michael warned  
  
"Do you know what she's doing?" she asked  
  
They group looks at her silently  
  
Isabel takes the plunge "What is she doing Maria"  
  
"She turning it into a night club!!! The CrashDown..."  
  
"What!?!" exclaimed the group  
  
"...she's been missing for 3 years with no word and has the nerve to change the place we've been hanging out at since like the womb to a Night Club"  
  
"She can't do that..." Isabel jumps up from her sit  
  
"...there...there are to many memories" Isabel starting crying her thoughts on Alex  
  
"Yeah we've been hanging out there forever" Tess said adding her 2 cents like she mattered oops slight authors issue moving on  
  
"She can do what she wants" Max whispered  
  
"What!! Maxwell how can you even say that, you of all people should be upset about this"  
  
"What are we supposed to do about it! It's her Diner!!!" Max said his voice filled with emotion  
  
"Girl-friend can't we like do something, Your the Lawyer...Isn't there some way to like stop her since she liked cause her parents emotional damage or something"  
  
Max looks at her "Maria the Parkers willed the Crashdown to Liz with the stipulation that if she never came back or died it would go to you, Liz is back there's nothing we can do about"  
  
"I wish she never came back"  
  
"Maria she's your best friend" Max told her  
  
"Best Friends don't leave" Maria said standing up  
  
Max stands up to "Look I'll talk to her"  
  
"Whatever girlfriend" Maria said pushing pass Max  
  
Michael follows her.  
  
"See you back at the dorm Kyle" Max said putting his arm around a quite Isabel and walking in the separate direction  
  
"So you wanna grab something to eat?" Kyle asked Tess  
  
Tess is staring off into space.  
  
"Tess!!"  
  
"What!?!...oh sorry Buddha Boy, I have to go to the library to research something" Tess said leaving Kyle by himself.  
  
"Ok then" Kyle says to the air.  
  
  
  
Later that day  
  
  
  
Max pulled up in front of the Crashdown or what use to be the Crashdown. Instead of the glowing spaceship Crashdown sign he grew up seeing, there was a purple Neon sign that just said Crash. The glass windows and door were replaced with wood and metal.  
  
Max made his way into the Crashdown, there were still alien mementos here and there but it was no longer the place he knew and loved. The walls were being painted black, the booth he use to sit in to watch Liz were gone they all were.  
  
The counter has been pushed back to the window Michael use to work at to what now seemed to be a bar.  
  
Max's thoughts were broken when he heard music coming from the basement  
  
CRASH- Basement  
  
  
  
You can't look but you can't touch  
  
I don't think i like you much  
  
Heaven knows what a girl can do  
  
Heaven knows what you've got to prove  
  
  
  
Liz was in the basement doing her daily calisthenics before patrol, she didn't know why but she had been having a bad feeling all week. All week it felt like someone was watching her on patrol but she never so anyone. It was giving her the wiggins as Buffy would say.  
  
  
  
I think i'm paranoid  
  
and complicated  
  
I think i'm paranoid  
  
manipulate it  
  
  
  
She had just finished her push-ups and was about to go into some jumping jacks when she noticed Max watching her from the door.  
  
"What are you doing here Max?"  
  
"I came to say I'm sorry, You ran away because of me, All of these..." Referring to the Crashdown "...is because of me...You don't have to do this Liz"  
  
"Could you ponder getting over yourself for a minute...yeah maybe my leaving had something to do with you, But I got over all your alien shit along time ago, Anything I do has nothing to do with aliens, or YOU"  
  
  
  
Bend me,break me  
  
Anyway you need me all i want is you  
  
Bend me break me  
  
breaking down is easy all i want is you  
  
  
  
Liz turned around and started hitting the punching bag  
  
Max was quite for a moment  
  
"I also wanted to tell you I'm sorry about everything that happened with Alex, You were right he was murdered by my enemies"  
  
"Thanks for that font of nothing" Liz said continuing to punch the bag  
  
Max just stared at her  
  
I fall down just to give you a thrill  
  
Prop me up with another pill  
  
If i should fail, if i should fold  
  
I nailed my faith to the sticking pole  
  
  
  
"Can I just talk to you for a minute" Max said grabbing her arm  
  
Liz whirled on him "Don't touch me!!" She said knocking him backwards  
  
Max staggers back shocked at the force  
  
"Fine I'll leave you alone then" Max said sadly as he turned to leave.  
  
Liz watched him go  
  
I think i'm paranoid..............  
  
Steal me, deal me, anyway you heal me  
  
Maim me, take me you can never change me  
  
Love me like me, come ahead and fight me  
  
Please me tease me, go ahead and leave me  
  
Bend me break me, anyway you need me  
  
As long as i want you baby it's all right  
  
Garbage - I Think I'm Paranoid  
  
  
  
Liz sent the punching bag flying across the room with a roundhouse, Then collapsed to the floor in tears.  
  
  
  
SunnyDale- Willy's Bar  
  
AN- For people who never watched Buffy. Willy's Bar is where all the demons go to hang out. Wily is also a punk ass snitch  
  
  
  
A tall bleached blond man in a black shirt, leather pants, and long leather trench coat entered the bar.  
  
"Ho...how's it going there Spike" stuttered Willy  
  
"Don't go getting your knickers into bunch, I'm just here for bit of whiskey"  
  
"Yeah cause I heard those commando guys from awhile back didn't something to ya, No bite just bark...ain't that right Spike" Willy said trying to make nice  
  
Spike grabs him  
  
"I might be able to kill you, but I sure can beat to a bloody pulp so give me my whiskey before I get miffed"  
  
"Sure...sure thing Spike" Willy said giving him the bottle and a glass instead of pouring it for him.  
  
  
  
Weren't too many Demons in the club tonight, just a couple of Bracken Demons, Prio Motu Demons, and a couple from the Miquot Clan.  
  
  
  
To Spike they were just about of bloody poofs not worth his time so he took his whiskey to one of the empty table.  
  
  
  
Spike was casually sipping his whiskey when he over heard the Miquot Clan talking.  
  
AN: Think Homecoming that yellow demon, with the spiky Mohawk thing, and had the ability to shoot bones from his arms or use them like a sword  
  
"So Kulak went to kill the Slayer huh?"  
  
"Yep Kulak was always pissed at the Slayer for killing his brother Mulak, he doesn't even care about the reward The Order of Taraka will give him he just wants the revenge"  
  
  
  
"Well it seems like Slayer gotten another bounty, poor bastards" Spike smiles to himself smugly thinking the demons were talking about Buffy.  
  
"It's perfect, get revenge on the Slayer by killing her Slayer friend"  
  
Spike almost spits out his drink Liz gotta tell the Slayer  
  
  
  
Cemetery  
  
  
  
Buffy, Willow, and Tara playing 'Anywhere but Here'  
  
"I'm on a beach, but not one of those American beaches, one of those island beaches where the water's way too blue, and I'm laying on my towel, and it's just before sunset, and Antonio Sabato Jr is massaging my feet!" Buffy says to them  
  
"Oh, that's good!..." Willow said Tara gives her a look  
  
"...If I was like straight and all" she covers  
  
Xander shows up  
  
"Hey what are you ladies up to?"  
  
"Just playing a quick game of 'Anywhere But Here'" Buffy answered  
  
"Oooohhh Amy Yip at the Waterslide Park"  
  
Buffy and Willow look at him  
  
"Xander it's like 7 years and you still haven't come up with anything new" Willow says  
  
"I'm just not fickle like you guys, okay? I'm constant in my affections. Amy Yip at the Waterslide Park!"  
  
"So where's the blushing bride?" Buffy asks  
  
"Oh Anya...I left her at the Magic Box with Giles"  
  
"Honeymoon's over huh?" Buffy replies  
  
  
  
Before Xander could say anything Spike finally catches up to Buffy.  
  
  
  
"Come on Slayer there's evil afoot. Vampires! Grrr! Nasty, and all that. We have to get to Roswell so we can annihilate them and stuff" Spike said pulling Buffy along as he talked.  
  
"Spike what the hell are you talking about? And get off of me" Buffy said pulling her arm away  
  
"Look pet we don't have time for this, Some bloke sent the Order of Taraka after Lizzie, remember them don't you? Those guys I sent after you a few years back and they only reason they stop was because they thought I was dead"  
  
"Oh this is not good, this is so not good" Buffy said  
  
"Yeah and the news gets better love, One them is from the Miquot Clan, if he kills her he'll get the bounty and revenge on you from killing his brother, so I think we should be hoofin it to Roswell now"  
  
"Miquot Clan?....That was so 5 years ago" Buffy said  
  
  
  
"Look Buff that doesn't matter now we have to round up Giles and Anya and get to Roswell" Xander says  
  
Spike looks at him like he was insane "Have you fallen off your trolley? That's what I just said you blithering idiot"  
  
Xander was about to say something, but Buffy got between them  
  
"Oh, that's good! You two start bickering. When Liz needs us" She walks away  
  
"Feel ashamed" Willow said as she and Tara follow Buffy  
  
"Slayers right" Spike said as he follows the girls  
  
"Yeah but this is over Spike" Xander said following after him  
  
"Oh I'm real scared now" Spike replied  
  
And they bicker back and forth all the way to the Magic Box.  
  
  
  
TBC~ Liz starts getting her first attacks from the Order of Taraka, and Angel enters the game. 


	4. Note

Author's Note  
  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in so long when I started posting my story here I already had 9 parts of it posted other places. I didn't know Fanfiction Net only let you upload using .txt I had my story saved it .doc so I really didn't have the time to switch it over and load it all part by part then I started College and stopped writing it for awhile.  
  
Now I'm up to part 11 and working on 12 for those who want to read them go here  
  
  
http://pub36.ezboard.com/fsunnyrosvillefrm42.showMessage?topicID=1.topic 


End file.
